


Home

by sterlingvayl



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, mcspirk if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingvayl/pseuds/sterlingvayl





	Home

You ever want something so bad that you feel it in your bones? That everything you do, every choice you make, every breath you take is in order to bring you closer to this dream?

For Jim it was the stars. Ever since he could remember he had dreamed of them. He knew every constellation, every galaxy, and every federation planet. He knew who were friends and who were foes, the great battles and the men who had made all of it possible. He devoured everything he could get his hands on about outer space. Hoping one day to put his mark on it.

For Spock it was acceptance. He tried so hard to fit in on Vulcan, to hide his emotions and put his human blood behind him. To pretend like it did not hurt that he was viewed as inferior due to the fact that his DNA was half human. He tried so hard to fit Sarek’s impossibly high standards for him and ignored the pain every time that he saw that he had disappointed his father. But there is only so long that you can lie to yourself.

For Bones it was a cure. He just wanted to rid the universe of pain and suffering, to save people. It did not matter what you had done or what side you fought for life was precious and everyone deserved to be saved, even if they thought that they didn’t. What mattered was that he could save them. But even he could not save the one that mattered the most.

Three lost men boarded the USS Enterprise as she set off on her five year mission, all yearning for something. Little did they know that they would find something far more valuable than their dreams. They would find a home.


End file.
